National Anthem
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: El aire cálido de Julio le golpeaba el rostro mientras conducía hacia casa tras la última cacería. Deep Purple sonaba a todo volumen en su radio. Tendría que llamar a su hermano en la próxima estación de servicio para saber si había llegado ya al bunker. Se suponía que volverían juntos, pero él se había retrasado para comprar un regalo para alguien especial. Iba hacerlo por fin.


**N/a: **_Hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí he vuelto con otro fic de Sobrenatural. Este será mi fic numero 50. ¡Que bien! ¡Yuju!... Pero pongamos nos serios. En teoría este fic tendría que ser de otra manera pero tras meses teniéndolo abandonado al final cuando he ido a proseguirlo la idea original ha mutado ha otra cosa diferente. Os recomiendo que con este fic escuchéis __"National Anthem"__ de Lana de Rey de su disco Born to Die (Una de mis canciones favoritas de este disco. Lo admito soy fan de Lana del Rey). Espero que os guste. Y por cierto, que por poco se me olvida, se menciona un personaje OC. _

**National Anthem**

El aire cálido de Julio le golpeaba el rostro mientras conducía hacia casa tras la última cacería. Deep Purple sonaba a todo volumen en su radio. Tendría que llamar a su hermano en la próxima estación de servicio para saber si había llegado ya al bunker. Se suponía que volverían juntos, pero él se había retrasado para comprar un regalo para alguien especial. Iba hacerlo por fin después de un año. Miro de reojo el gran ramo de margaritas y pensamientos que reposaba con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto. Volvió su vista de nuevo a la carretera, no podía permitirse morir en un accidente, no ahora que solo lo tenía a él. Faltaban algunos kilómetros para llegar a su destino y el calor era un poco más agobiante que aquella misma mañana cuando habían salido del motel y él había ido a comprar el ramo de flores. Debía llegar lo más pronto posible si no el ramo se marchitaría por el calor.

Un par de kilómetros más adelante se detuvo en la primera estación de servicio que vio anunciada. Era una vieja gasolinera destartalada en medio de ninguna parte. Antes de salir del coche reviso que ninguno de los papeles que tenia en el asiento trasero se hubiese volado. Compro una botella de agua fresca cuando entro en la tienda de la gasolinera y le pego un trago para refrescarse. Tras eso, llamo desde su móvil a Sam.

_Dean_ dijo casi con alivio su hermano_ ¿Ya has llegado?

_No, aun no. ¿Cómo esta?_ pregunto preocupado.

_Bien. Ahora esta durmiendo. Garth lo ha cuidado bien, tranquilo_ le informo con tranquilidad el castaño.

_Cuando despierte dile que volveré lo mas pronto posible.

_Se lo diré. Dale un saludo de mi parte cuando llegues_ le pidió antes de que el rubio colgase.

Volvió a entrar en el coche, volvió a ponerse en marcha y puso en la radio el disco favorito de Cas, Born to Die de Lana del Rey. Hacia cinco años y aun no entendía el gusto de su ángel por aquella cantante y su música, pero no le importaba en cuanto lo veía disfrutar y cantar cada una de las canciones de aquella chica, sobre todo con la que estaba sonando en ese momento, National Anthem. Era su favorita y siempre la cantaba para él, su cazador como lo llamaba cariñosamente el moreno. Hacia tiempo que el antiguo ángel no cantaba ni coreaba, en el Impala, aquella canción, pero Dean aun podía oír el eco de su voz en su cabeza al oírla.

Poco a poco el paisaje que lo rodeaba fue cambiando hasta llegar a un frondoso bosque. Fue bajando la velocidad de su nena, ya que estaba acercando a su destino. Finalmente, aparco el coche en una cuneta, cogió los papeles de la parte trasera y en el ramo, y se adentro en el bosque. Allí el caliente sol no daba con tanta fuerza e incluso soplaba una brisa fresca entre los arboles, cosa que agradecía el Winchester después de estar horas conduciendo bajo el sol. Caminando llego a un pequeño claro en medio de aquella frondosa arboleda. Se detuvo un par de metros tras adentrarse en el claro, frente a una roca con una inscripción. A su alrededor como una alfombra se extendía una gran variedad de flores. Se arrodillo frente a ella y la limpio como todo el cariño del mundo, con los ojos cristalinos de las lágrimas que no quería derramar.

_Hola. Sé que no he venido en mucho tiempo_ dijo con la voz algo quebrada, mirando la inscripción como si así estuviese hablando con esa persona. Carraspeo para aclararse la voz_ Sam te manda saludos. Él no ha podido venir, le he pedido que cuidase de Jim_ hizo un pequeña pausa_ No sabes lo que ha crecido nuestro pequeño ¿Sabes? A veces aun sigo sin poder creer que gracias a la tabla de los ángeles pudiésemos tenerlo. Te he traído unos dibujos que nuestro pequeño ha hecho. Es todo un artista_ le explico a la lapida mientras posaba en el suelo varios folios con dibujos de ellos tres_ Estarías orgulloso de él. Siempre le hablo de ti_ él no quería ser como su padre. Quería que tuviese una buena educación, que no viviese lo que vivieron Sam y él. Volvió a hacerse un pequeño silencio, solo roto por los sonidos del bosque, durante unos pocos minutos_ ¿Por qué, Cas? Aun no puedo entender por qué decidiste que te quedarías junto a nosotros, junto a mí, como humano cuando pudiste haberle arrebatado a ese hijo de puta tu gracia cuando tuvimos oportunidad. Ahora serias un ángel y no estarías aquí abajo. Muerto. No tienes ni idea de cuanto te necesitamos. Te necesito, te hecho de menos_ se seco con el dorso de su mano libre las pocas lagrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos verdes. Dejo el ramo al lado de los dibujos_ Son tus favoritas_ menciono cambiando de tema, no le gustaba recordar como se había ido de su lado su ángel. Acaricio con casi devoción la inscripción_ Hoy hace un año ya desde que te marchaste. 4 de Julio del 2017… Tu eres mi himno nacional_ susurro antes de levantarse_ La próxima vez vendré con Jim. Te quiero Cas_ dijo despidiéndose de la roca.

El rubio volvió sobre sus pasos, subió al coche y condujo de vuelta a casa. Allí lo estaban esperando su pequeño Jim, Sam y seguramente Garth y Kevin para cenar y celebrar el día de la Independencia, o en su caso, a recordar a su amado ángel. Mientras en la radio solo se escuchaba a Lana cantando que "le dijera si era su himno nacional".

**Fin.**


End file.
